


Vibhatsa, Arjuna

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [6]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Arjuna gritted his teeth while the images of Abhimanyu’s killers flashed in his mind’s eye one by one– none of them evoking as much rage as Jayadratha.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071596
Kudos: 4





	Vibhatsa, Arjuna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



He couldn’t bring himself to look into the eyes of his beloved Subhadra. The shock was too much to endure.

His dear little Abhimanyu, that bubbly adolescent, was gone forever.

How, oh how could they be this inhuman? Trapping him into a Chakravyuha and then ruthlessly butchering that lad? While he was all alone?

Arjuna gritted his teeth while the images of Abhimanyu’s killers flashed in his mind’s eye one by one– none of them evoking as much rage as Jayadratha.

That wretch.

That shameless, good-for-nothing tormentor who had been after Draupadi earlier.

“If I don’t slay this beast by sunset tomorrow… if I don’t shatter his wretched head into a hundred pieces, my name isn’t Arjuna,” he howled furiously.


End file.
